14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters
by Gabesgurl
Summary: SSHPLM SLASH! Harry disapears after Voldemort's defeat, when he is found he has a surprise that will change many lives. Can Harry be healed and relationships mended?
1. Chapter One

  
  


* * *

  
  


_**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**_

  
  


* * *

  
  


'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'

  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Author Notes:** Hi! I don't really know where this fic came from...wait yes I do. I was sitting here looking on ebay for pageant dresses for my little girl and the idea for this fic popped into my head. Ok Draco and Charlie Weasley are together in this story, but I'm not going into how that happened in THIS story because they are going to have their whole story by themselves. Kind of a prologue thing going on ( Now I do not want flames, because most of the time flamer's just say stupid things that were answered in the author's notes *rolls eyes* At least most of my flames are.  
  
Now I don't care if you think I'm gross but this is SLASH!! Male x Male love!! Also MPREG mentions. Also I don't want to hear how 'oh that would never happen' This is FANFICTION people, get on with your lives. Last thing, Thanks to becca589 for editing!. That's it. LOL Here's the story.  
  
_   
  


* * *

  
  


Chapter One

  
  
  
  
Draco frowned as he followed Charlie through the crowd of people. He couldn't believe he had let Dumbledore talk him into this mission. He and his lover were at a muggle fair in America because of a spotted known Death eater. He frowned, he had hoped that when Voldemort was killed they would all get a break, but no. They had to hunt down and arrest all of the deatheaters who had escaped.  
  
  
"Dray." Charlie whispered, getting his attention. Draco turned to his lover, who pointed at someone through the crowd. He gasped, there was a man about his age with long raven hair and emerald eyes holding a little girl with white/blond hair and dark obsidian eyes.  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
  
Draco made his way to the man, noticing the fear in the Emerald eyes...he was surprised to say the least, he and Harry had become friends, practically brothers before Harry had disappeared about 2 years earlier...two months after Voldemort's defeat.  
  
  
When he was at Harry's side he smiled and hugged the man gently, careful not to squish the little girl in his arms.  
  
  
"And who is this?" He said to her and tickled her nose.  
  
  
"This is my daughter Lillian Serenity Potter." Harry whispered and gently fluffed the little girl's dress.  
  
  
"What are you doing here Harry?" Charlie asked, joining the conversation.  
  
  
"We're entering a baby contest, aren't we Lil?" He asked the girl who nodded excitedly.  
  
  
Draco smiled at the girl who hid her face in Harry's shirt. "No why are you in America? Where'd you go? Who's her mother?" He asked firing off questions.  
  
  
"I'm her mother, we're here because my lover's, her fathers cut me out of their lives. I loved them very much...I couldn't stay there with them, so I left and came here. I met a mediwizard, Alberto, who specialized in male pregnancies and he helped deliver Lilly." Harry stared down into his baby's beautiful onyx eyes and smiled sadly. He wouldn't admit to Draco who his lover's were or that the reason they had entered the pageant was because they needed the money.  
  
  
"Harry? Will you come with us? I've missed you! Hermione missed you. I think even Sev missed you."  
  
  
Harry snorted, tears stinging his eyes, "I found out I was pregnant a month after Voldemort's defeat, I didn't tell my lover's because Poppy thought I would miscarry, so I didn't. After I kept disappearing, S-one of them convinced the other I was cheating on them. I went down to their room and they just started yelling, wouldn't listen, then kicked me out and threw all of my stuff at me...including my promise ring they gave me." Harry sniffled but couldn't stop the tears from falling. And he couldn't hold back the dam anymore, "I was fired from my job while I was pregnant, we've been living off of handouts. We're here in hopes we'll win the money prize."  
  
  
Draco was in shock and almost in tears, he knew how much Harry had wanted a family and now he had a daughter, but no job. He looked at Charlie a question in his eyes.  
  
  
Charlie very gently took Lilly from Harry's arms and watched as the young man clung to his lover sobbing. He nodded at Draco and then looked down at the little girl who was starting at him, her fist in her light hair. He was suddenly struck by how Malfoy-ish she looked.  
  
  
"Hey honey, would you and your daddy want to come live with Draco and I? We can take care of you both." He whispered gently, he noticed Harry's head shoot up and the damp emerald eyes stared at him. Lilly giggled and nodded, "Uncle Drac and Chawie!" She giggled.  
  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Harry whispered, "We don't want to be a bother." Harry no longer cared that his lover's would find out and he would have to see them, he needed to give his daughter and himself a better life.  
  
  
"We're sure, come on Harry, let's find a Floo and take you two home."  
  
  
"What about our stuff?" Harry said.  
  
  
"We'll send house-elves to get it." Charlie said with a grin, and tickled Lilly's tummy.  
  
  
"There's a floo at my house, the mediwizard who helped deliver Lilly owned a place he usually rents out and let me stay there. I did little chores for people around for money for food and such. But anyways, we can go there and Floo from there. I'll have to open the floo though. And it's not far, about three blocks from here." Draco nodded and the four set off for Harry's house.  
  
  
Draco and Charlie looked around the sitting room in shock as Harry opened the Floo. Pictures of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were everywhere! Draco was in shock, he looked at Lilly who grinned at him and played with her white/blond hair. Her onyx eyes glittering happily. It hit him, he knew who Harry's old lover's had been.  
  
  
"Ok it's ready," Harry said and stepped back, picking up Lilly. "If you two will tell me where to go and take Lilly I'll come right after I pack up a few things."  
  
  
Draco nodded and took the little girl from Harry's arms, "It's called 'Wetland Way'"  
  
  
He and Charlie disappeared into the fireplace with Lilly. Harry smiled sadly and went upstairs to gather some of Lilly and his possessions. Then he left a note for Alberto and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace calling out 'Wetland Way' and he vanished from the house.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: A trip

  
  


* * *

  
  


_**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**_

  
  


* * *

  
  


'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'

  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Author Notes:_**_ Hi this is Chapter 2 of Holy Waters. Thank you all for your reviews. Here's to answer some. Yes I am going to try and get this all posted (I have almost all of it written) but my husband and I are moving this weekend so no promises. Yes I realize I haven't finished some of my other fics. Well I do have a life you know, I have a 3-½ month old daughter that I am rather busy with, so forgive me if I can't write as much as I used to but my family comes first. The other stuff I was asked will be answered later in the story, be patient oh reviewers. This is only chapter 2 you know, MUCH more to come! To the person who didn't even leave a name but left the very rude review, you have been deleted and I'll have you know, just because I'm a mother and write slash does not make me sick! I have a friend who is 45 with 4 children and writes Slash for the Lord of the Rings fandom and she is in no way, shape, or form sick. If you are going to be petty just don't review. Ok everyone, sorry for the rants, I was just a little ticked that someone would review, say horrible things and not leave a name. If you're going to flame at least have the guts to do it outright and not hide whom you are. Anyway, on to the story.   
  
  
_

* * *

Chapter Two

  
  
  
  
Later that night when they had Harry tucked into his bed in the extra room in their house and Lilly in her crib, they sat down in the living room and Charlie brought up his thoughts.   
  
  
"Draco? Do you really think that your father and Severus were Harry's lovers?"   
  
  
"Did you see the pictures? I'm positive of it, I just don't understand how they could hurt him so badly. I mean anyone who knows Harry knows he would NEVER cheat on anyone! Let alone the two people he loves. I mean all Harry's ever wanted was people to love him. I'm a little upset that no one told me, but when I think about it and put what I know about Harry in with it. It does kind of make sense. He was probably worried I would be angry with him, and he probably convinced Sev and my father not to tell. But DAMNIT I am angry at the way they dumped him. You would think that his own lover's would know him enough to know Harry doesn't have a cruel bone in his body. "   
  
  
"Perhaps we can help get them together and have them work it out. But if we do, we need to be very careful not to make it worse." Charlie told his lover quietly.   
  
  
Draco ginned, "I know for a fact Severus needs to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up ingredients for some potions. Maybe we can get Harry and Lilly to go with us. Perhaps if Sev saw Lilly with Harry he would realize she was their daughter."   
  
  
"I have to work tomorrow, but you can try and get them to go with you, Harry probably wouldn't mind visiting some of the old haunts you know." Charlie said and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, "Just be careful, Harry seems very fragile now…he's had his heart broken."   
  
  
"I know Charlie," Draco grinned and kissed his lover again, this time with a little more passion.   
  
  
_The next day_   
  
  
Harry smiled down at his daughter as she clutched his hand nervously; he grinned and picked her up. She was a shy girl; he figured the only reason she latched on to Draco and Charlie so well was because he talked about them so much and showed her pictures so often she felt as if she knew them.   
  
  
Draco smiled and then noticed the stuffed duck Lilly was holding, as they made their into the robe shop.   
  
  
"Who's that you're holding Lilly?" He asked the little girl gently.   
  
  
Lilly grinned brightly, "Baby Duck!"   
  
  
Draco looked at Harry with a question in his eyes and mouthed 'Baby Duck'? Harry laughed outright.   
  
  
"Baby Duck is Lilly's lovie. She's been with Lilly since Lilly was born. I got it while I was pregnant with Lilly. I managed to hide my pregnancy with concealing charms. The only problem with that was that I didn't have an excuse for being late to work." Harry murmured sadly.   
  
  
"Hey now, don't get upset. If you don't mind can I ask you something? I already know who Lilly's other father's are…but…. I need to hear it from your own mouth." Draco whispered gently and put a hand on Harry's shoulder as his friend tensed up.   
  
  
After a few moments of silence, in which Madam Malkin took Lilly up and began to fit her for some robes, he finally answered.   
  
  
"Poppy told me that the only way to get a male pregnant without the use of potions was if he and his lover were soul-mates. I was extremely shocked because I thought a soul could only be split twice. I was devastated; I mean I had two lovers. How could only one of them be my soul mate? I was very relieved when Poppy did the paternity test…that's when I learned that a soul could be divided three ways. Each person carrying a part of one soul. Because of the magic soul mates share I became pregnant with both of my lover's child. Lilly is Severus, Lucius, and my child." Harry fell quiet, all the old hurt new again. Tears burned in his eyes and he choked out, "I loved them both more then life itself Draco, and they threw me away like garbage. I was going to tell them the very day Poppy said I could that I was pregnant. I would never cheat on them…. ever." Tears began rolling down his cheeks.   
  
  
"Shhh…I know." Draco whispered, hugging his friend and watched as Harry pulled out of his embrace and wiped his face as Lilly came barreling towards them.   
  
  
"Daddy! Me an Baby Duck wan up!" She exclaimed, jumping into her father's arms, whacking Draco, who stood right next to Harry, with baby duck.   
  
  
Draco put on a pout, "OW! You broke me!"   
  
  
Lilly looked up concerned before grinning at him, "Baby duck sowwy!" She wiggled in Harry's arms and held her arms out to Draco, who took her and positioned her so he was carrying her on his hip as Harry went and paid for the robes and collected their purchases.   
  
  
"Where to next?" Harry asked Draco as they left robe shop.   
  
  
"Apothecary, I need to pick up some ingredients for some healing potions," Draco said, noticing the falter of Harry's steps at the word Apothecary. But after no argument issuing forth from his friend they headed into the apothecary.   
  
  
Harry paused at the door, "Dray…I'm going to stay out here, but Lilly can go if she wants."   
  
  
Lilly nodded and Draco grinned at Harry and Lilly waved as they went into the store.   
  
  
Severus Snape watched as his Godson, whom he thought of as a son, entered the Apothecary carrying a little girl. He was instantly curious, because the only person he knew Draco talked to that had a child was Granger and her child had dark brown hair. The little girl clung to him as he walked around the store, getting what he needed. Severus followed the whole time.   
  
  
"BABY DUCK!" Lilly wailed as she accidentally dropped her lovi on the floor. Draco turned around to get it and was met by Severus handing the duck to Lilly.   
  
  
Lilly clutched the duck to her chest and buried her face in Draco's shoulder and whispered, "That's Sev'us."   
  
  
Draco's eyes widened comically before looking up at Severus, who looked none the wiser, "Hi Sev, how are you?"   
  
  
"I'm well Draco, however, I am wondering who the child is." Severus answered, sneering a bit.   
  
  
Draco grinned, not fazed at all, "Why, this is Lilly and her friend is Baby Duck." He exclaimed, not going to answer anything else. He headed towards the counter to pay for his items; well aware Severus was following him.   
  
  
"Draco, you know very well I want to know who the parents are," Severus growled darkly, the little girl looked familiar but he couldn't place it.   
  
  
Draco paid for his items and carried Lilly out of the store, Severus still trailing him and he answered, "that is really not any of your business is it?" He sat Lilly on the ground and watched as she squealed and ran to Harry.   
  
  
Severus also watched as the little girl ran up to a man and yelled "Daddy!" As the man scooped her up in his arms, Severus froze. "Harry…" He whispered hoarsely before anger took over, "I knew it!" He hissed, "I told Lucius he was cheating on us! And there's the proof! Knocked up some damn witch." With that Severus turned and stalked off.   
  
  
Draco meant to go after him but Harry shook his head no, eyes full of unshed tears.   
  
  
"Don't Dray, it's better this way. They don't love me." He whispered, and with a choked sob, "can we go back to your house?"   
  
  
Draco nodded and then remembered something, "Harry, Lilly recognized him, how is that possible?"   
  
  
"The same way she recognized you and Charlie. I show her pictures and tell her about everyone…even if she doesn't understand that Lucius and Severus were my lover's and her other father's she does know about them."   
  
  
"But why was she shy around him?" Puzzled, Draco asked, after all he knew almost nothing about children.   
  
  
"Babies and young children pick up on emotions. When I talk about them I almost always cry, so Lilly probably was uncomfortable around him cause she knew his picture and his name made me cry."   
  
  
Draco nodded and the three headed back to their house…perhaps the trip that day hadn't been such a good idea, he thought as he watched his friend walk with his shoulder slumped, like he had lost his best friend…or in this case lost his lovers all over again.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Taken!

* * *

_14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters_

* * *

'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'

* * *

  
  
**_Author Notes:_**_ Hi here is chapter three. Now because of all the people questioning it I'll tell you now what happened to Harry's money (was gonna be in the story later). The Potter vault that Harry got the key too only had enough of the Potter fortune in it to get him through school. He inherited the other vault containing the rest of it along with the Black vault at the age of 16. He combined both vaults in the Black vault and kept his school money separate. However, Minister Fudge being the bastard he is decided that since Sirius Black had been a criminal and had put the ministry through so much crap that the ministry had the right to seize everything in the Black vault for damages done by Black and the amount of people and money they had used to look for him (This is Fudge, and he's an ass lol) The money was later spent in the war and never returned to Harry, as he vanished only two months after Voldie's defeat. Ok to the reviewers who were worried about it not being a happy ending, have no fear! Most of the time I am a FIRM believer in Happy endings, if it's not happy, it's not the end.   
  
  
_

* * *

Chapter Three

  
  
  
  
Severus stormed down the hallways of Hogwart's and down to the dungeons, he threw open the door to His and Lucius's chambers and flopped down on the couch. He couldn't believe it, not really. A part of him had always hoped that perhaps Harry hadn't been cheating on them, but now there was evidence that he had been. He frowned as his eyes burned.   
  
  
"Sev?" Lucius asked, gently laying his hand on his lover's shoulder, "what is it?" He didn't see his lover get worked up that badly very often.   
  
  
"Guess who I ran into today at the apothecary?" Severus whispered bitterly.   
  
  
"Who, Sev? What has got you so worked up?" Lucius asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Severus to him.   
  
  
"I saw Draco…. with Harry Potter's child, and then I saw Harry." Severus whispered in a broken voice.   
  
  
Lucius was puzzled, "Sev, we knew he was cheating on us, remember you said you saw him…"   
  
  
"I LIED!" Severus yelled, "I thought if we got rid of him before he got rid of us it wouldn't hurt so bad. Then he started disappearing and the only logical explanation was that he was cheating on us, probably with some one hise own age. But I never really believed it fully, that wasn't how Harry was. But today….I saw the proof. He has a daughter!" His last word was strangled and pained.   
  
  
Lucius sat there in shock, all that time he had thought that Severus had had proof, but he hadn't. "Sev, what if he didn't cheat on us…what if he met someone after we kicked him out?" He had always thought that Harry cheating on them had been nothing at all like their Harry. B-but Severus had stated that he had seen Harry. A part of him was upset with Severus, and another part of him understood. They had both had worries going into a relationship with Harry. He was so much younger and could have anyone he wanted.   
  
  
"No! It's proof! He never loved us!" Severus exclaimed slamming his fist on the coffee table." The hurt was all new again.   
  
  
"Sev-" Lucius started.   
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! Can you just hold me?" Severus whispered.   
  
  
Lucius nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover; he knew the discussion wasn't over at all, especially if Harry was back. He closed his eyes. He couldn't help but miss Harry.   
  
  
From the doorway a pair of blue eyes watched. Neither of the men noticed when the door creaked closed and no one in the school noticed the man go off down the hall and out of Hogwarts. To the apparation point and disappear with a pop, only to reappear at the ministry.   
  
  
** 

Lorelei stared at the man in shock, she just couldn't believe it, "You want us to take Harry Potter's child?! What proof do you have, why do you think-"

 "Lorelei! He doesn't need proof and you know it. We get a complaint and we take action." One of her fellow caseworkers stated.   
  
  
Lorelei frowned and nodded, but her unease at the situation heightened when the man pulled out a bag of money and placed it on the table.   
  
  
"I do not want Potter to keep his child, and I trust this will be enough to encourage you to do whatever in your power to stop it."   
  
  
Now Lorelei was thankful that she always recorded everything with a muggle recorder and not a spell. She couldn't believe someone of his high power would BRIBE workers of the Child Protection Service to take a child from someone that Lorelei KNEW would never harm a child. She looked to her colleagues only to find them eyeing the money greedily. She sighed, they may not be paid exceptionally well but it was enough to live on.   
  
  
"Thank you for your time," The man stated and left the room.   
  
  
Lorelei turned to the other three men in the room. "You aren't really going to take his bribe! You three have met Harry! You KNOW he wouldn't hurt anyone!"   
  
  
"Lorelei, there's nothing we can do, if we go against him, we can loose not only our jobs but our freedom. You know he does almost anything to get what he wants. Now where did he say we can find them?"   
  
  
"He said Potter and his daughter were last seen with Malfoy, so I think there would be the best place to start. And I know where they live." Another man said, "Lorelei, even if you don't like it, you have to come this is your case also."   
  
  
Lorelei nodded and stood, she would go with them, but that didn't mean she wouldn't show her tape to someone.   
  
  
**

Harry sighed; he had just gotten Lilly down for a nap. Draco and Charlie, who had just gotten home, sat across from him.   
  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry."   
  
  
"It's alright Draco, it's ok." He said softly.   
  
  
"Harry, you know we just want what is best-" Whatever Charlie was saying was cut off by a knock at the door. Draco went to answer it. From where they sat in the kitchen Charlie and Harry could hear the conversation.   
  
  
"Draco Malfoy, do you know the whereabouts of Harry and Lilly Potter?" A male voice stated.   
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Draco's voice was guarded and mistrusting.   
  
  
"Is he here?" Another male voice asked forcefully.   
  
  
"Yes he is, but you can't see- HEY! You can't go in there."   
  
  
Harry stood as three men and a woman approached him.   
  
  
"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and the man continued, "We received a complaint of abuse and neglect of your daughter by you. You will be taken in for questioning while your daughter will be placed with a safe family."   
  
  
"WHAT!?" Charlie exclaimed, he started to stride forward and both he and Draco found themselves bound.   
  
  
Harry was in shock, "You're going to take my baby?! You can't! I would NEVER touch a child!" He turned to the woman, he recognized her as one of Ginny's relatives, "Lorelei! You know I would never…"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Lorelei, go get the girl." A man ordered as he bound Harry's hands with a spell.   
  
  
Harry stared around in shock, he didn't understand, why would someone report him. He had NEVER hurt his baby; she was his life the only thing he had to live for. Tears began to well up in his eyes. They were stealing his baby! He should have never come back with Draco and Charlie. He glared at them betrayed.   
  
  
"Because of you I'm loosing my baby! I should have ignored you and not come back with you!" He exclaimed, tears coursing his face, his heart breaking.   
  
  
Lorelei appeared on the stairs, Lilly in her arms.   
  
  
"DADDY!" Lilly yelled.   
  
  
Harry's heart shattered at that cry and he began to struggle.   
  
  
"Mr. Potter, stop resisting or we will stun you, Lorelei, come on."   
  
  
They led Harry out of the house shaking and sobbing and Lorelei carrying a screaming Lilly. As she was the last one out of the house she released the spell on Charlie and Draco and whispered, "I'll try my best to fix this, if I were you, get somewhere safe until after the questioning. I think there will be a trial. This is way over our heads." With that she was gone, carrying a sobbing Lilly.   
  
  
Draco turned to Charlie, anger and sadness in his eyes, "We should go to Mafloy Manor, it has so many protection charms on it. Father wouldn't mind. We can discuss this there.   
  
  
Charlie nodded and the two vanished with a pop.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: The truth

'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love' Author Notes: Ok, sorry it took so long. Joe, Freja, and I all got moved into our new place and are now all moved and have the internet now! WOOHOO!!   
  
I can update again yay! Here's the next part. Thank you all for your reviews.   
  
Oh, yeah, yes, this is a short chapter. But it's kind of hard to write when your baby is sick... the next one will make up for this one.   
  
Also, thanks to Angelic Demon16 for betaing.   
  


_**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**_

  
  
Lucius jumped in surprise as an alarm went off inside of the room.   
  
"Luc, what is it?" Severus asked sleepily.   
  
"Draco and Charlie are in Malfoy Manor. They didn't tell me anything about it, I wonder what's going on." He said, he was a little concerned too.   
  
"Well, you want to go check it out?" Severus asked, coming fully waking now.   
  
"Sure, we'll use your Floo." Severus said and the two stood up, and headed to the fireplace.   
  
Draco frowned and paced, he was not happy at all. He had contacted the Ministry and been told that as soon as Harry was done being questioned he would be escorted to Malfoy Manor where he would stay until the trial.   
  
"I don't fucking understand!" He hissed harshly, "Who in the HELL would think Harry would abuse his baby. It's LUDICROUS!"   
  
"Draco, love, calm down," Charlie said and patted the seat next to him,"I know you are upset, I am too, but there's nothing we can do about it. Yelling and cursing won't help Harry or Lilly, we will simply have to be there for him."   
  
Draco frowned and glowered darkly at the wall, "I bet it was Severus! He was probably upset at Harry and decided to get revenge!"   
  
Charlie pulled his lover down onto the couch and began to rub circles in his back and stare into the fire, "You don't know that for sure, now do you? I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. It has to be, he's Harry Potter."   
  
Whatever Draco had been going to say was cut off by Lucius and Severus stepping out of the fireplace, both looking confused and puzzled. Draco's anger at Harry's situation immediately hit again.   
  
"How COULD YOU!" He hissed darkly, pointing at Severus, "How could you do that to him!? It's going to tear him up! Maybe kill him!! I can't believ-"   
  
"Draco! What in the nine hells are you talking about?" Lucius exclaimed, shocked at the anger and fury radiating off of his son.   
  
"HE reported Harry to the Child Protection Services! Claiming HARRY was an UNFIT father! They took LILLY AWAY and took Harry in for questioning!!" Draco exclaimed, voice hoarse from yelling.   
  
"I did NO such thing! What Potter does to his bastard child is none of my affair!" Severus exclaimed. He was slightly worried though, because he did know exactly what this could do to Harry.   
  
"LILLY is NOT a bastard! She's your child!! All three of you!! And you kicked him out while he was pregnant He loved you and you betrayed him! Harry would NEVER cheat on someone he loves and you know it!" Charlie exclaimed jumping into the argument.   
  
Lucius was shocked, to say the least. Was it possible? No way, Harry would have told them...   
  
Right?   
  
Severus, unlike his lover, didn't give any thought to it, and he saw red, "he told you the she was OURS! Maybe in his dreams! It's not possible! He is just trying to get you on his side. Stupid whore! He knocked up one of his fan girls and just doesn't want to admit it!"   
  
A knock on the door killed the almost certain fight immediately. Draco stalked to the door, he was horrified at what he saw, a Ministry official walking off while Harry knelt on his knees on the step a tracking bracelet on his arm. His friend looked horrible. Pale and drawn, hair a mess, eyes red and puffy.   
  
"Dray, they won't give me my baby.....what did I do? Why are they stealing her." Harry whispered hoarsely, voice breaking and more tears running down his face.   
  
Draco gently hoisted his friend up and practically carried the petite man inside and right through the room where Charlie, Lucius, and Sev were still glaring at each other, and up to his own old bedroom. He put his now silent and pale friend into the bed and covered him up.   
  
"Dray, I want my baby..."   
  
"Oh Harry, love, I know. We'll do everything we can to get her back...you just nap ok?"   
  
Harry nodded and with the help of a calming potion slipped off to sleep. Draco silently left the room and went back down the stairs. He frowned when he noticed the slightly hurt and puzzled looks on Severus and his father's faces.   
  
"Charlie, does Hermione still work at the Ministry?" At his lover's nod Draco continued, "could you fire call her and get her here?"   
  
Charlie nodded and headed to the fireplace," I'll Floo since we don't know who is listening over the fires." Draco nodded and kissed his lips softly.   
  
Lucius and Severus were both deep in conversation when Charlie emerged from the fireplace and went to Draco and began to speak softly.   
  
"Sev, but just what if it is true and we have a child with Har-"   
  
"NO!" Severus hissed harshly, "It's all lies!"   
  
"DAMN!" Draco muttered loudly, "They put Lilly with Blaise and Pansy Zabini?! Are they crazy! We need to get her out of there!"   
  
"Dray, love, settle down, Hermione went to get Poppy and she'll tell us who Lilly's other father's are. That's the only hope of getting her out of thier care." Charlie said.   
  
As if on cue Hermione stepped out of the fireplace followed by Poppy who immediately stalked right up to Lucius and Severus. "YOU BASRARDS!" She shrieked, to the shocked men, "this entire thing is YOUR fault!"   
  
"Our fault!? How is it OUR fault!?" Lucius exclaimed   
  
"I recommend to Harry that he not tell you that he was pregnant with YOUR child because I was sure he'd miscarry, however when he passed the point I told him to tell you! HOWEVER, the very same day he was going to tell you the news you KICKED him out of your lives! Now let me tell you something BOTH of you! The ONLY way for a man to get pregnant WITHOUT any help is by being soul mates with his lover or lover's. You two are his soul mates and you've broken his heart!"   
  
Lucius and Severus both stared at the angry Mediwitch in shock and horror. They had thrown out their lover, their soul mate while he was pregnant.   
  
"Y-you mean, Lilly is all of ours?" Severus whispered hoarsely, "Oh Goddess, what have we done." He choked out softly, burying his head in his hands.   
  
"Well," Poppy said suddenly, "you can make it right, go to the ministry and DEMAND your daughter out of the Zabini's care and into yours," She said briskly and left the room, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to check on Harry, dear."   
  
Lucius pulled Severus to him, what they had done was unforgivable...cruel and heartless. He kissed Severus and stood and walked to the fireplace.   
  
"Luc, where are you going?!" Severus exclaimed, "Harry needs us! Even though he won't want us!"   
  
"I'm getting our daughter back," Lucius said and vanished into the fireplace.   
  
As soon as he vanished, a shriek came from upstairs, Madame Pomfrey came running down the stairs, "SEVERUS! Get blood replenishing potions NOW! Hermione, Draco, and Charlie, you come help me!"   
  
Severus hurried from the room towards his potions storeroom and grabbed the needed potion as he hurried upstairs and down the hall into Harry's room he froze.   
  
Harry lay in a pool of his own blood, one hand clutching Lilly's baby duck. Poppy was trying to heal him along with Hermione's help while Charlie and Draco watched, unable to do a thing. Severus spurred into action and poured the blood replenishing potion down Harry's throat, followed by a sleeping drought.   
  
Harry collapsed, asleep, and Poppy went about her work. 


	5. Chapter Five: A Faint Light

* * *

_****_

_**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**_

**__**

* * *

_

'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'

_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hi guys, sorry that chapter 4 was so fast and stuff. Actually compared to the story chapter 4 wasn't that fast.  
  
Now Harry will not be forgiving of these two any time soon also he'll probably forgive Lucius first because Lucius was tricked by Sev and told that he had seen Harry with someone else and he hadn't. Lucius is the more levelheaded understanding one here I'm going for. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Five

  
  
Severus sat next to Harry who was still asleep; Poppy said he had slipped into a healing coma. Severus was still slightly shocked, he had convinced himself and his lover to kick Harry out when Harry had been trying to tell them he was pregnant. Very gently he picked up Harry's hand.   
  
"I always wanted children Harry, I really did.....I thought....it was the only explanation, you disappeared all the time, sometimes for the night. What was I supposed to think?" He said and anger hit him, he stood and stalked around the room, "For FUCKS SAKE HARRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US WHEN YOU FOUND OUT! We would have understood then, we wouldn't have thought anything about you disappearing," He exclaimed his voice going hoarse, tears in his eyes   
  
"You would still be with us and Lilly would know us. We'd still be family." He broke off with a choked sob and sat on Harry's bed, "I'm so sorry...oh God, Harry I'm sorry." Severus lay his head on Harry's knees and began to sob, he hadn't cried like he was in years.   
  
From the doorway Madame Pomfrey watched with tears in her eyes before going and joining Draco, Charlie and Hermione in the living room.   
  
"So Hermione how is Justin and the little one?" Poppy asked gently.   
  
Hermione nodded with a slight smile and frowned, "They are good. How's Harry?"   
  
"He's in a coma, it was just too much mental stress for him to take and then on top of the blood loss. Severus is in there with him."   
  
"There is something that Lorelei said," Charlie said softly, "It being over our heads. Who would want to get Lorelei away from Harry?"   
  
"Maybe deatheaters?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"No, I have a feeling it's someone else, I'm just not sure who." Draco said thoughtfully.   
  


-----

  
  
Lucius stalked down the halls of the ministry of magic, anger pouring off of him. People quickly sidestepped him and went hiding in their offices. Lucius Malfoy was well known not just for his temper but his status in the Wizarding world. Whoever had pissed him off was in deep deep trouble.   
  
Lucius threw the door to the child protection services section open and stormed into the room.   
  
"You!" he said pointing to a man sitting behind a desk, "Get over here now."   
  
"Y-yes Mr. Malfoy can I help you." The man stuttered, a little worried at the promise of pain he could read in the stormy eyes.   
  
"I want my daughter back and now!" He whispered dangerously.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Lorelei exclaimed as she spotted the man, "What on earth are you doing here?"   
  
"Ahh, I recognize you, I believe you are a Weasley relations?" He asked and when she nodded, he grinned slightly maliciously, "maybe you can help me. I am looking for Lillian Serenity Potter. She is my daughter and I'm here to claim temporary custody over her."   
  
Lorelei grinned slightly, "She's YOUR daughter? I'll have to perform a paternity test but if it's positive of course you have the right to claim her."   
  
Lucius noticed the whole room was looking at him in shock, and he snarled, "WHAT?"   
  
"I-It's just sir, she's a potter," The man he'd talked to first whispered.   
  
"SHE is also a MALFOY! Please retrieve her and perform the test so we can be on our way." He ordered.   
  
Lorelei grinned, "I'll send one of the case-workers to retrieve her, would you mind waiting about ten minutes?"   
  
Lucius nodded and after Lorelei sent someone to get Lilly, Lucius leaned forward, "Who reported that Harry Potter abused his child? Anyone who knows him knows that he would NEVER touch his baby."   
  
"I'm so sorry sir, I can't tell you that, only that it's someone nobody would expect. I have a recording of him bribing us. I'll take it to the trial with me, but it would be best to wait until then."   
  
Lucius nodded shortly as a woman appeared at the door with Lilly be the hand. Lucius strode towards them and bent down.   
  
"Lilly I'm Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, has your daddy told you about me?"   
  
Lilly nodded and went forward shyly, "daddy's pictures." She whispered and grinned and pulled his hair, "Draco's hair."   
  
Lucius grinned at the small child, "Lilly, I need to tell you something ok, and I know you might not understand. I'm one of your other daddies. And you're going to stay with me for a while, is that ok?"   
  
Lilly stared at him puzzled for a moment, "Where's daddy?"   
  
"He's at my house, he's sick." Lucius whispered, and glared at everyone staring at him, telling them with his eyes she was going to go home with him even if Harry was there.   
  
"Ok." Lilly said and took Lucius's hand, and smiled up at him.   
  
"I'll do the spell quickly," Lorelei said, but she had no doubt with the way he was treating Lilly that he was one of her fathers. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Above Lilly's head appeared three names: Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.   
  
"We'll be going now." Lucius said and he and Lilly left the room and then the ministry.   
  


-----

  
  
Severus held onto Harry's hand as he stared out the window as lightening streaked the sky and thunder rumbled. Then it was like the heavens opened up as rain poured from the sky. Hearing a loud noise downstairs and a door slam. He got up and went to the top of the stairs. There standing in the foyer was a very wet Lucius Malfoy, white blond hair plastered everywhere holding a small Lilly in his arms.   
  
"Father!" Draco exclaimed coming and taking Lilly into his arms, "Why didn't you use a repelling charm?"   
  
"Why not? Because one bloody moment it was sunny and then it was a torrential downpour, I didn't have time to get my wand out and we were soaked!" Lucius growled and rolled his eyes.   
  
Lilly grinned and then giggled,"Rain rain go away, come again some other day!"   
  
Draco snorted at the putout look on his father's face, and was glared at, but the glare was ruined as a sopping piece of hair fell into his father's face.   
  



	6. Chapter Six

* * *

_****_

_**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**_

  


_**Written by Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid**_

_****_

* * *

'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'

* * *

****

**Author Notes:**

_Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews! I am __overwhelmed by how many people like this story. I was asked since Lucius left the manor before they found out harry had almost died why did he tell Lilly her daddy was sick. Well Lilly is only a toddler and wouldn't understand what was going on so he needed to tell her a reason her daddy wasn't there to get her_

* * *

Chapter Six

  
  
After Lilly was dryed and dressed, Hermione brought her back down where everyone was sitting. She wasn't sure Lilly should see Harry in his condition so she put the little girl down and watched as she immediately went to Lucius and held his hand.   
  
"Where's Sev?" Lucius asked gently, he had just finished getting clean and dry.   
  
"With Harry, Harry....is in a coma," Draco said softly. He watched as his father's face turned pale and continued,"He tried to kill himself."   
  
Lucius picked up Lilly and clutching the little girl to his chest he rushed upstairs, he peeked into the room Severus was slouched down on the bed. Sev looked up as Lucius entered Lilly in her arms.   
  
"Whas wrong with daddy?" She asked pulling on Lucius's hair gently.   
  
"Lilly honey, daddy is in a deep healing sleep called a coma, we're not sure when he'll wake up." Lucius whispered a quality of hoarsness in his voice not even Severus had heard before. Lucius went over and sat in the chair next to the bed and put Lilly on his lap, he watched as she grabbed the duck sitting on the nightstand.   
  
"Baby duck," She said and tapped Lucius on the nose with her lovie.   
  
"Hello Baby Duck, did Lilly's daddy buy you for her." At Lilly's nod he smiled a bit sadly. Suddenly as he stared at Harry he was very angry. Angry at himself, at Poppy, at Harry and at Severus. He put Lilly down, "Lilly go down and tell Draco that it's your naptime you can see daddy when you get up."   
  
Lilly grinned and leaned up, kissing Lucius's cheek before after glancing at Severus shly, left the room. As soon as she was out of the room Lucius rounded on Severus.   
  
"How could you have lied to me like that?" He exclaimed, voice choked with anger and sadness, "I told you I didn't think Harry would cheat on us and when you told me you had caught him with someone I believed you, because you had never lied to me before.....that I knew. Have you lied to me before Severus? Have you!?"   
  
"Luc, I-"   
  
"Listen to me Severus, a lot of this is your fault! You _convinced_ me Harry was cheating on us and we agreed that because you had proof we'd make him leave us. Now Harry is lying comatose in Bed after trying to _kill_ himself becuase _our_ daughter was taken from him. She was the only thing he had left because I listened to you and listened to your lies. How many times have you lied to me Severus, have you lied about something else too?" Lucius hissed, his body was shaking with anger and grief and magic poured off of him.   
  
Severus looked to the ground, he had in fact lied to his lover about a few other things now and then, most of the time it was about Dumbledore or Harry. He had failed to tell Lucius the truth when he had tried to leave his teaching job at Hogwarts, he had told Lucius he had decided to stay, in reality Dumbledore had threatened to tell everyone that he was in fact an agent of the Dark Lord and not a spy for the order. He glanced up and saw a betrayed and hurt look in his lover's eyes.   
  
"Lucius." He whispered and jumped slightly startled as Lucius glared at him darkly, "_out_! Severus I do not want to even look at you now, please leave the room."   
  
Tears once more filling his eyes Severus nodded and left the room, only looking back at Lucius's exclaimation and seeing Harry's eyes open. He hurried down the hallway and into their quarters in the manor. He didn't give a shit about Dumbledore he wasn't going back to the school. Maybe not ever. He plopped down onto the bed and buried his tears in his lover's pillow and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Lucius sat heavily in the chair, "Harry?"   
  
Emerald eyes turned his way and Harry blearily mumbled, "Luc, why are you here?"   
  
"Oh Love, I brought Lilly here, got her away from the Zambini's." Lucius broke off, his voice choked as Harry glared at him,.   
  
"Why are you here? I don't want you here! _You hurt me_!" Harry exclaimed, voice rising and cracking at lack of use. He started to become hysterical, he couldn't deal with Lucius at the moment,"Where's Draco? DRAY!!"   
  
Lucius tried to calm Harry, "Harry calm down I'll get Draco, ok shhhhh....calm down." Lucius sat back down, "Please, Harry..."   
  
Harry turned his head away, "Please get Draco."   
  
Lucius nodded sadly and left the room, going down to get Draco. Now both of his lover's were mad at him. He entered the room to see that now Ginny Weasley was also in the room.   
  
"Draco, Harry is awake and asking for you." He said softly. Watching as Draco and Poppy both ran from the room.   
  


-----

  
  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, running into the room, "are you ok?"   
  
Harry stared at his friend, only one thing he wanted, "Where's my baby?"   
  
"She's asleep, want me to bring her in here?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco left the room, when he returned with Lilly who was still half asleep Poppy had finished checking Harry over. He lay Lilly in the bed, and she smiled and whispered, "Daddy" before clutching baby duck to her and curling up wiht her father. As Harry's eyes began to close Draco turned to leave following Poppy.   
  
"Draco, stay please, 'till I sleep." Harry whispered, lonely, He missed his lover's so much he just wanted someone to stay with him. Draco nodded and laying in the bed curled up and whispered.   
  
"Love you brother." Then the three of them drifted off to sleep.   
  
As they slept they missed numerous people visiting the doorway and smiling, including Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione. As they went back downstairs Hermione questioned Charlie on why he wasn't mad and Charlie simply told her that Harry and Draco were brothers and she nodded. As soon as the coast was clear Lucius slipped into the doorway and was soon joined by Severus.   
  
"Think we can fix it?" Lucius asked a little coldly, still upset at his lover.   
  
Severus looked at him hurt, "I hope so, I love you both." He whispered and watched as Lucius walked off. Sighing Severus stood at the door for a bit longer before he too left for his room.   
  



	7. Thickening plot

**14 Uisce Coisricthe: The Holy Waters**

'The holy waters of healing can wash away the past of pain; give yourself to the opportunity of true love; hold back no longer; find the compatible; release what only exists in agitation; while you are being asked to trust, this does not imply blind faith, but rather faith in the law of the Goddess, which is love'  
  
_Author's Notes: xikum- you are very very close with the spell thought. You'll find some out down below and the rest in the next chapter.  
  
Now to all: I'm SOOOO SORRY it took so long. Lot's of junk going on. We're getting ready to enter Freja in the baby contest and my friend is moving back here from Florida soon. Just lots of stuff. I'll TRY and have the next chapter out sooner._

-----------

Harry woke up feeling safe and warm, he looked down into Lilly's dark eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Where's Lu'us?" She asked softly.  
  
Harry grimaced, "He's probably asleep or in the kitchen eating breakfast, why?"  
  
Lilly grinned, "Want to play with him!!"  
  
Harry grinned faintly at the thought of Lucius playing with Lilly. He felt Draco stir behind him.  
  
"Ok Lils, you go find him ok, I want to talk to Draco."  
  
Lilly nodded and jumped from the bed, still in her nightclothes and ran from the room.  
  
"Harry, perhaps you should talk to my father." Draco whispered, as Harry turned and cuddled close to him. Harry pulled back in shock with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry, listen, my father didn't think you had cheated on them but Severus told him he had caught you with someone else, my father was so hurt.... "  
  
"They hurt me Draco! What the hell should I do, forgive them!?They threw me out while I was PREGNANT!!" Harry exclaimed tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know, but perhaps father was just as hurt by Severus as you were by them, Severus lied to him, imagine how betrayed he feels, especially since he was lied to about you, whom he also loves." Draco whispered and got out of the bed, "I'm going to shower, go talk to him please?"  
  
Harry watched him leave and stood up and after getting dressed slowly went to find Lucius. He found him in the dining room with Lilly, singing, no one else was in there so Harry listened to the song, and Lucius's beautiful tenor voice.  
  
"Candle light guides at the window,   
  
and the night wind blows soft from the sea,   
  
while lying in your arms I 'm a thousand miles away   
  
on the waves sailing fast sailing free.  
  
Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean,   
  
I'm riding the sea in my soul.  
  
In the dark and the deep she will rock me to sleep   
  
down below...where the black waters roll.  
  
When the seabirds cry out in the morning,   
  
and the sun lays it's kiss on the sand,  
  
I'll be drawn to the shore like so many times before   
  
as I long to be far from the land.   
  
Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean,   
  
I'm riding the sea in my soul,   
  
in the dark and the deep she will rock me to sleep,   
  
down below where the black waters roll.   
  
I ca n still hear your voice on the trade winds,   
  
I can still taste your tears on the foam,   
  
but the roar of the tide and this feeling inside will not rest till my heart finds it's home.  
  
Now my heart is the heart of the ocean   
  
There are storms from the sea in my soul,   
  
I'm restless and deep and before II can sleep I must go...  
  
where the black waters roll. Where the black waters roll."  
  
Harry had tears in his eyes as Lilly squealed and hugged Lucius, his lover had sung that to him when they were still together. He smiled as Lilly kissed Lucius on the cheek then she turned and grinned.  
  
"DADDY! Did you hear the song?" She exclaimed grabbing a fistful of Lucius's hair and tugging lightly.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes I did." His voice was slightly choked as Lucius's eyes fell on him. He tried not to show how affected he was, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Harry....." Lucius whispered, his voice thick. He couldn't believe Harry was standing about 3 feet in front of him. Oh he just wanted to hug him and never let go. It seemed like a lifetime ago....  
  
Harry sensing Lucius wanted to talk turned to Lilly, "Lilly hun, you need to go get some clothes on, do you remember where you room is?"  
  
Lilly shook her head, and Lucius summoned a house elf and had her take Lilly to her room and help her pick out something to wear. When they were gone Lucius turned to Harry.  
  
"How could you," Harry rasped out, "how could you just throw me away like that. I thought you loved me."  
  
"Oh Harry, about a week before we made you leave, Severus had been trying to convince me that you were cheating on us. I would not believe him. Then on that day Severus claimed he had seen you and someone else together....I didn't want to believe him, but Severus and I had been together long before you joined us and I never thought he'd lie to me. I was so hurt Harry, it never occurred to me that Severus lied. I JUST found out he lied, I never knew, all these years. I didn't want to believe it...but I had no reason to believe Sev had lied and you did keep disapearing..." Lucius broke off suddenly, his eyes suspiciously bright and he looked down at the ground.  
  
Harry sighed and asked tentatively, "Y-you really didn't know he lied? Why didn't you believe me and listen to me?"  
  
"Harry, my pride was hurt, I fell in love with you and then was told you were pretty much using us....I was very hurt. Wouldn't you be?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I can't forgive you yet, but I want to try and get to know you again, let Lilly get to know you....if you don't mind..." Harry whispered and looked at the floor. He jumped as a hand cupped his chin and gently pulled his face up so Lucius could look in his eyes.  
  
"Harry I swear to you I am so sorry, and I've missed you. I know we hurt you and I'd go to the moon if it would mean you would give me even one look." Lucius whispered and very gently kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you...and always will."  
  
Harry nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Lucius, oh he hadn't forgiven him yet, but he had missed him so much he just wanted to hug him, make sure it was all real. They broke apart quickly when Hermione, Charlie, and Draco entered the room. Followed by Severus. Hermione was carrying Lilly. They all sat down to the meal the house elves had prepared. Lilly sat in Harry's lap. Harry decided to catch up on what he had missed in the Wizarding world.  
  
"What have I missed? Hermione, did you an Ron get hitched?" He asked with a grin and was met with sorrowful faces,"What?"  
  
"Harry, Ron was killed, I married Justin Finch-Fletchly. We have a little boy about Lilly's age." Hermione said.  
  
Harry stared at her in shock, Ron was dead...he felt slightly numb...."Who else?"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall," Charlie said gently and the whole room cringed at Harry's soft intake of breath.  
  
"Seamus Finnegen and Dean Thomas also,"Hermione said softly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No more right now, no more!" He gasped out, tears stinging his eyes. He looked down at Lilly who smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Love you daddy!" She exclaimed. He smiled sadly and hugged her to him.   
  
They were all startled out of thoughts of the past by the shattering of glass, glancing up they saw Severus sitting there, blood dripping from his hand and the broken pieces of his cup laying all about.  
  
"Let me help," Hermione exclaimed, drawing her wand, but stopped at Severus exclamation of 'LUCIUS!'  
  
Lucius rushed to Severus's side, seeing the distress on his face, "Sev?"  
  
"Lucius, where are we? What's going on? Who's that on Harry's lap?" Severus snarled trying to hide his fear, the last thing he remembered was visiting Dumbledore......trying to tell him he didn't want to be the potions professor anymore.....  
  
"Sev, what on earth are you talking about we're in the manor with Draco, Charlie, Hermione, Lilly, and Harry....we're here because someone reported Harry as an unfit father and they took Lilly."  
  
"Who's Lilly!? What are you talking about Lucius!" Severus barked out harshly, "all I know is I went to Dumbledore last night and suddenly I'm HERE!"  
  
An eerie silence fell upon the room, and Harry clutched Lilly to him, whatever was going on had just gotten a whole lot deeper. 


End file.
